specspidermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen Stacy
Gwen Stacy is friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. She is the daughter of New York Police Department Captain George Stacy. She had romantic feelings for Peter but when he dated Liz Allen she dated Harry. Biography Starting a new year at school Gwen attended Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School along with Peter and Harry. The three were considered nerds by the popular kids and generally were not accepted into their clique. She was a member of the High School Marching Band. She and Harry were surprised when Peter tried to ask Sally Avril out, but, not as shocked when they saw him openly ridiculed by Flash Thompson, who had been bullying Peter for years. She got an internship at the laboratory of Curt Connors at Empire State University along with Peter where they joined Eddie Brock and Martha Connors. While there, a man named Max Dillon became Electro after an accident left him with electricity powers. She left before this happened, Peter offering to walk her home to ensure her safety. However, Electro's powers and rage were developing rapidly. He attacked the lab, looking for Conners, Gwen evacuated and got to safety along with Liz and Eddie. Curt accidentally transformed himself into the Lizard and Gwen helped to develop a Gene Cleanser to cure Curt. She was surprised to see Peter leave and angry at first, but, after Martha explained to her that Peter was only 16, which Gwen was as well, and probably scared, she forgave him. The two were briefly joined by Spider-Man, before he left to go find the Lizard at the zoo. Spider-Man arrived and used the cleanser to stop him. But then Peter took a picture of Spider-Man fighting Lizard and sold it to The Daily Bugle. Martha felt that she and Curt could not trust him any more and ended his internship. She became angry with him for not helping out and selfishly making money out of the situation. She and Eddie walked away from him. Little did she and the others know, Peter was really Spider-Man. Meeting Mary Jane When Peter started getting balloons thrown at him by Flash Thompson, Gwen got in front of him and helped him. She called out Flash for picking on him in front of their classmates, making Flash look foolish. After Flash left the two alone, she sat with Peter and Harry at a lunch bench. She was ignored by Harry after he tried out for football practice and got into the team. Peter, on the other hand, still tried to talk to her, to her surprise. She asked him to the Fall Formal Dance. However, Peter did not want to go, citing it as "a stupid dance". She shyly agreed with him before he went to go fight Sandman. He told her that she rocked and she secretly thanked him for noticing. Eddie asked her to go, even though he was in college. She was upset when she saw that Peter took new student Mary Jane to the dance. She was happy when Mary Jane and Flash Thompson were the Formal Queen and King leaving Peter alone, this was the only time she would ever really be against Peter. Later, she and Mary Jane were saved by Spider-Man. Afterwards, she spoke to Harry about his addiction to Globulin Green. She tried to convince Harry not to take it any more, but, he just shoved her aside and continued to take it. Peter began to act strange and blew her off. Mary Jane come to sit with her after he left. She then admitted her feelings for Peter to Mary Jane and asked the other woman to help her. Mary Jane told her if she liked him as much as she said, then she should tell him, she also said as smart as Peter was he was "still just a guy". Venom Peter's Aunt May had a heart attack and was sent to Manhattan General Hospital. Gwen and the other students assumed this was why Peter acted weird. Peter got mad at his classmates and friends as they all tried to show him support. They forgave Peter for his actions and Liz began showing interest in him. She got jealous and offered to help him with his aunt. Gwen joined Peter in going to the Manhattan General Hospital. Her doctor, Bromwell, said she could go home the next day. Peter offered to make Thanksgiving Dinner. Gwen and May knew how difficult it could be so May asked her to make one and bring it over. On Thanksgiving Day, she began cooking the Thanksgiving feast and baked the turkey at the urging of Aunt May since she was in the hospital. Gwen was with the band at the when Eddie approached her. He became Venom and kidnapped her, trying her to the Wood Oaks High School parade balloon. Spider-Man tried to save her but Venom kept stopping him by pushing him away. Eventually the hero tricked Venom into deflating the balloon but the webbing snapped and she fell. Luckily, Spider-Man saved her but Venom attacked him and the hero dropped her. The other students, namely the ones holding the balloon, used the gorilla's hand to catch her. She and her father brought over the dinner and she joked that she was getting Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She, her father, Peter, May, and Bromwell had a lovely dinner. When leaving, she decided to express her feelings to Peter and kissed him on the lips. After doing this, she walked away quietly and went to her father's car. Peter realized he had romantic feelings for her and cared more for her than Mary Jane. However, Liz, who Peter had been tutoring, began having feelings for him and the two began dating. Gwen was kidnapped by Electro and Toomes Vulture at the request of Doctor Octopus, under the disguise of the Master Planner. Doc Ock wanted to force her father to do what he wanted. She was saved by Spider-Man. Dating Harry Osborn Harry returned from Europe, where he had been sent to get over his addiction, and asked her out. She eventually became his girlfriend since Peter was with Liz. During this time Mary Jane helped her get a facial makeover and she stopped wearing her glasses. Peter commented that she "looked like an angel", this signified that he still had feelings for her. She went with Harry, Peter, Mary Jane, Liz, Flash and Sally to a restaurant and the eight were squeezed together. Venom Returns Venom returned and told The Daily Bugle that Peter was Spider-Man. Despite all the attention he was getting, she found the idea ridiculous. However, they were mobbed by gangs of reporters, many of whom thought she was "Spider-Man's girl," and the two were forced to flee where they almost kissed. Later, Venom was shown to be Eddie and was discredited as being crazy. The "Death" of Norman Osborn She and Peter began to talk about their relationship. They agreed to break up with Liz and Harry so they could be together. However, Harry overheard the two and Harry's father Norman Osborn died. At his funeral, Harry told her how she was all he had and would not know what to do without him. She felt guilty and at the request of Peter, who signalled her with his eyes, was unable to break up with him, the two walked away from Norman's gravestone, leaving Peter alone. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Powerless Humans Category:Good Characters